Help:Promotion/Demotion
This is a page about the limits of how many edits/how long you need to be promoted to mod/admin/bureau. General *You must have the support of at least one user *You must've not broken a rule for two weeks before the promotion *You must have the support of at least one user of a higher level *You must be active on the wiki Chat Moderator *You must have been on the wiki for at least two weeks *You must have 15 edits on the wiki *You must be on chat frequently Roleplay/Discussions Moderator *You must have been on the wiki for at least three weeks *You must have made 30 '''edits on the wiki *You must have hosted at least '''one '''manageable roleplay Content Moderator *You must have been on the wiki for at least '''four weeks *You must have made 100 edits on the wiki *The user must have experience adding categories/ fixing bad edits Rollback *You must have been on the wiki for at least four weeks *You must have made 100 edits on the wiki *The user must have experience adding categories/ fixing bad edits Administrator *You must have been on the wiki for at least six weeks *You must have made 100 edits to the wiki *You must have been a moderator for at least one week before the promotion Bureaucrat *You must have been on the wiki for ten weeks *You must have made 125 edits to the wiki *You must have been an admin for at least 'two weeks '''before the promotion Demotions As a higher-ranked user, you do carry a certain responsibilty - therefore, any serious rule-breaking will make you eligible for demotion. Only mods and admins can set up a demotions post, but they must have two (preferably three) reasons for demotion. (To be reviewed) The post should be titled 'Demotion (SaidUsername),' and should feature a list of rule-infringements that the user has committed. The community will then decide using a poll, or a bureaucrat will disclose it. After seven days, depending on the outcome of the poll, the user will be demoted. Nominations You can be self-nominated or you can be nominated by a higher-ranked user (such as a mod, admin or bureaucrat). The promotions thread should be set up in Discussions... #Check the 'Promotion/Demotion' category before you post. #Title the post 'Promotion (YourUsername)'. #Set your post up in the given format. (As seen below! :3) #Design your poll on a separate blog post, and link that blog post to the Discussions thread. (''Note : On this blog post, you have the option to add a quick blurb about yourself) Format of Post The post should be in this format... :3 PROMOTION (YourUsername) User : Position : Time on the Wiki : No. of Edits : Should (Your Username) be promoted? Yes. No. The promotion post will be open for a duration of one week. This will be re-evaluated if there are little to no votes by the end of the time frame.